


Do you upset?

by Inferno696



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferno696/pseuds/Inferno696
Summary: If you know John long enough you will know how mean and shameless he is, always coming back, asking for help, messing up and then running away, repeating like a cycle. And I only know one person who can play that game with him.
Relationships: John Constantine & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Do you upset?

**Author's Note:**

> My facebook: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100014312674911  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/infernio696  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/Constantinekute


End file.
